Libro 5: Recuperación
by DanniMoon
Summary: ¿Que sucede en el mundo de los espíritus?, Mako aun la ama va tras ella, un nuevo villano que tiene el poder de corromper las almas carnales para que cometan un suicido.
1. Un viaje con aventuras

**Punto de vista de Korra**

Estaba en el mundo de los espíritus con mi mejor amiga Asami Sato, Llevábamos una semana de nuestras vacaciones, Asami estaba inquieta

Qué ocurre?-pregunte viéndola- estas inquieta desde que llegamos

Lo que sucede es que esperaba poder ver a mi papa aquí-contesto cabizbaja- se supone que después de la muerte el espíritu es libre

Si pero tuvo que ser decisión de su papa venir aquí- respondi mirándola no quería que se ilusionara tanto

Si pero creo que vale la pena intentar-respondió viendo hacia el horizonte

Tienes razón, todo puede ocurrir en el mundo de los espirutos-dije abrazándola

CHICAS!- grito alguien a lo lejos

Sono como Bolin- respondió Asami tratando de visualizar donde se escuchó la voz

Chicas las extrañe- dijo bolin, Era pero como?

Nosotras igual como esque nos encontraste-Asami estaba llorando de la felicidad

Le pregunte a los espirutos y listo-

Vaya eso fue fácil- respondi riendo

Porque no me esperaste Bo- llego insesperadamente mako

**Punto de vista general**

Mako- dijo Korra sorprendía lo abrazo

Te dije que ciudaria – respondio mako mirándola a los ojos

Cual será nuestro próximo destinooooooo!-grito Bolin hacia el cielo

Buscar al papa de Asami-Dijo Korra decidía- Tal vez si meditas ...

Como que si meditas eso es aburrido! Vamos Korra hay que explorar quien sabe a quien mas nos podamos encontrar-dijo Bolin en marcha

Deberas y Opal? – pregunto Asami para ponerse al par con Bolin

Caminemos-dijo Mako cediéndole el paso a la Avatar

Caminaron por un largo rato Bolin contando chistes y todos riéndose de las ocurrencias del mismo pasaron por un campo donde varios hongos se encontraron con una criatura peculiar, Korra jura averla visto antes cuando Wan se convirtió en el primer avatar, era como un lémur grande pero solo parado de pies delgado con las orejas bien paradas de un color café pero una parte de su cara tenia color blanco de ojos ambar.

Apestoso eres tu?- dijo la criatura acercandose


	2. Recorriendo el mundo Espiritual

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia **

**Punto de vista General**

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Korra ya que la misteriosa criatura-espirito se le acerco y lo abrazo

¿Tú eres el amigo de Wan cierto? El espíritu-dijo Korra viéndolo

Si, siglos sin saber de ti apestoso creí que te habías esfumado-dijo la criatura- tu eres el avatar reciente cierto?

Si me llamo Korra- respondió segura de si misma

Tenía rato que no te veía apestoso, vamos sal del cuerpo de la joven avatar y salúdame-dijo poniendo una de sus pesuñas en su cuerpo- tengo varios años sin verte

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Mako curioso

Un dia el apestoso estaba aquí conmigo y de repente fue a buscar sabe qué y desapareció tiene año que no lo veo, sentí la presencia de Ravva en ti- señalo a Korra- por cierto mi nombre es Aye-aye

Un gusto conocerlo espirtu Aye-aye-dijo Bolin inclinando su cabeza en forma de respeto

Wan desaparecio cuando Unalaq saco Ravva de mi-le conto Korra al espíritu

Eso si lo sabía pero porque no haz recuperado tus vidas pasadas!-respondio el Espiritu Aye-aye

Porque no sé cómo!-respondió Korra desesperada- si supiera como lo hubiera hecho hace años!

Estas en el mundo espiritual! Los avatares tienen una conexión fuere con los espiritus por eso solían llamarse que eran el puente entre los humanos y espíritus! No habías pensado en eso tienes que ser igual que el apestoso no piensa bien las cosas! Todo cambio cuando dejaste los portales abiertos pero eso no significa que cambie el sentido de las cosas. Eres el avatar los espíritus saben quién eres los avatares siempre tendrán presencia espiritual aquí

Me estás diciendo que puedo encontrarlos aquí?-pregunto korra ya en estado de shock

Por dios si que eres boba-dijo el espíritu marchándose – todos los humanos son iguales BOBOS

Puedo encontrar a los avatares aquí como no se me ocurrió eso!-dijo korra mirando al equipo avatar- tengo que encontrarlos! Tal vez pueda recuperar mis vidas pasadas

Eso suena genial!-dijo mako

Crees que te podamos acompañar seria genial poder conocer a Aang o Roku-le brillaron los ojos a Bolin diciendo eso- o a Kyoshi esa mujer si que era ruda

No lo creo muchachos, es un viaje espiritual, no se ni donde buscarlos-dijo korra- es algo que debo hacer pero mientas hago esto porque no buscan al papa de Asami

Si korra no te preocupes todo sea por tu bien-dijo Asami viéndola- será emocionante este viaje no chicos?

Segura? No quieres que te acompañe-la miro mako a los ojos

Los buscare después de que tenga alguna respuesta de ellos-dijo korra

ABRAZO GRUPAL!-grito bolin y todos se abrazaron.

**Punto de vista de Mako**

Ella es fuerte, después de lo que le paso con Zaheer resistio mucho, por eso la admiro, cuando desaparecio no sabia que hacer estaba devastado le mande cartas pero nunca me respondio fui a ver la al polo sur pero me negaron verla, eso me rompió el corazón.

Ahora estaba frente a mi se iba de nuevo, no quería pero tiene toda la razón del mundo es un viaje espiritual como avatar debe cumplir.

Te estare esperando-le dije mientras la via a los ojos, ella solo me miro y asintió

**Punto de vista de Korra**

Emprendí mi viaje todo sea por recuperar mis vidas pasadas, en el tiempo que estuve ausente reflexione mucho, como era posible que en tan poco tiempo me ataquen cualquier maniático, un igualitario, un tío loco, unos dementes que me quisieron asesinar y una dictadora.

Todo eso paso tan rápido solo de pensar que era una ingenua y egoísta que solo quería emprender hacia lo desconocido realmente no sabia que hacia.

Pero todo cambio cada uno de esos golpes y caídas me hicieron reflexionar y pensar con mas sabiduría.

Tenía que recuperar mis vidas pasadas es horrible estar asi, me siento temerosa, el peligro y la maldad siempre anda por cualquier lugar.

No se por donde empezar este lugar es enorme!-grite con impotencia- quiero que todo regrese como antes- ya estaba llorando

Hace tiempo que no lloraba, trato de hacerme la fuerte pero todo me sale mal!

Toda acción tiene su consecuencia Korra-dijo una voz conocida para ella

Iroh?-dije limpiándome las lagrimas

Un gusto volverte a ver, que te trae por aquí?-dijo mientras me daba una tasa de Te, al parecer el siempre carga Te

El espíritu Aye-aye me comento que puedo recuperar mis vidas pasadas, pero no se donde comenzar este lugar es inmenso-respondi mientras bebia el Te

mmmm-el Ex-Integrante del Loto Blanco pensaba- sabes Korra? Si vivieras en el mundo de los espíritus tu como maestra agua donde estarías?

Lo mas cercano al agua todo para estar con mi elemento-respondi mientras pensaba- eso es! Deben de estar donde mas se sientan en casa GRACIAS- lo abrase- siempre es bueno encontrarte me ayudas mucho

De nada joven Avatar-respondio el anciano mientras se paraba- saludame a Zuko cuando lo veas

El te extraña mucho-respondi viéndolo y el solo me lanzo una mirada de "y yo a el"


	3. Diferentes Caminos Una Meta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Diferentes caminos una meta**

**Punto de vista de Asami**

Estábamos caminando juntos para poder encontrar a mi padre es bueno tener de nuevo a los chicos, Mako iba callado al parecer está muy preocupado por Korra es un viaje espiritual para ella pero nosotros sabemos que significa mucho esto ella estuvo llorando por haber perdido sus vidas pasadas y la comprendo ha de ser duro.

-Entonces Tenzin me dijo que tenía que dejar a Opal-contaba triste Bolin- pero lo bueno de esto es que ahora tenemos un emocionante viaje al mundo de los espíritus

-Eso suena conmovedor Bo-respondió Mako

-Si Bolín no te desanimes estamos juntos ahora-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombre- será una historia para contarle a nuestros nietos

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Asami- Respondió Bolin sus ojos se le iluminaron- Deberás ¿porque estas repentinas vacaciones?

-Pues….. recibí una carta del príncipe Iroh 2 para unirme a las Fuerzas Especializadas de las Naciones Unidas, tengo pensado unirme y en eso tendré mucho trabajo-Dije mirándolos a los dos

-Eso es increíble Asami!-recibi un abrazo por parte de los dos

-Suena interesante-respondió Mako- Me imagino que debe ser genial trabajar alado del príncipe de la nación del fuego

-Si poder construir artefactos para ellos como radares, reactores y cosas asi suena interesante para mí-les conté a los muchachos

Continuamos caminando hasta que se hizo de noche decidimos acampar, no había notado un pequeño detalle hacia donde nos dirigiríamos para poder encontrar a mi padre ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Korra?

-Muchachos hacia ¿dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?-cuestione mientras Mako hacia fuego-control para hacer una pequeña fogata

-CIERTO! Nunca se nos ocurrió preguntarle a Korra-dijo Bolin todo alterado mientras que golpeaba la cara

-Al valle de los espíritus, ese lugar es como el limbo- Mako respondió nuestra duda, Bolin y yo lo miramos ¿Cómo es que supo dónde buscar?- Ahí se van las almas o espíritus de los cuerpos humanos que mueren

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso bro?-Bolin pregunto tenía la boca abierta como yo, pero era cierto como lo supo?

-Leí los libros de Jinora- Respondió el maestro-fuego mientras alzo los hombros como denotando poca importancia- Cuando alguien muere y no queda con una paz total o muere repentinamente se va a este lugar, es como una especie de preparación o aceptación para que puedan descansar en paz

**Mientras con Korra…**

**Punto de Vista general**

La Joven Avatar se dirigía hacia las montañas donde el Elemento "Aire" era libre para fluir, tenía primero que encontrarse con su más reciente vida pasada Aang. Ella estaba emocionada por fin de 4 años casi 5 podía recuperar sus vidas pasadas, pero estaba temerosa al mismo tiempo había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió eso antes?, Tenzin el hijo del Avatar Aang tenía razón era testadura y no escuchaba a los demás.

Odiaba ser paciente, ella es compulsiva pero todo cambia ¿no? Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar años solo para recuperar algo, lo que más anhelaba sus vidas pasadas. Despues de que su tio le arrebato a Ravva y su conexión se sentía perdida y sola, ella quería que alguno de sus vidas pasadas le dotara un poco de sabiduría para que pudiera mejorar algo en si pero fue inútil nunca pudo recuperar esa conexión especial que tenía con los de más Avatares.

-Aanng! Te necesito!-Grito la morena hacia las montañas- Por favor! Responde!

Solo se escuchaba el viento correr, solo eso y su eco, no había señal de que el antiguo avatar

-Aang! Sé que fui débil me arrebataron a Ravva de mí, sé que he cometido errores, debo ser paciente y todo pero ya no puedo!-Korra estaba ya llorando y cayo de rodillas- Todo lo que quiero es que vuelvan todos ustedes me siento incompleta-La Avatar actual estaba destrozada ese sentimiento de culpa la atormentada desde que despojaron a Ravva de ella. Lloraba mares sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de llorar debió de pasar 3 horas de que estaba llorando poco a poco el sueño le fue ganado y cerró los ojos.

Después de unas horas algo mojado la despertó, sintió que era como la lengua de Maga pero era más grande, sintió baba en su cara y sus brazos, abrió lentamente los ojos y para su sorpresa no era Naga era alguien más.

¿Appa?-Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de felicidad al ver a ese bisonte volador, en su respuesta del llamado del animal de compañía del avatar Aang recibió otro lengüetazo; Al parecer el bisonte volador quería que Korra lo montara para llevarla al viaje de su vida.

**Mientras los muchachos y Asami.**

**Punto de Vista General**

-Luego el caballero de la noche desapareció entre las tinieblas-Concluyo Bolin con su cuento de terror al parecer.

-Eso es aburrido!-Mako grito mientras le lanzaba una piedra

-Oyes! Por lo menos yo tengo una historia no como tu!-respondio ofendido el maestro tierra

-Les tengo una historia, es de algo que sucedió en Ciudad Republica y fue real- Dijo Asami- mi papa me la conto cuando tenia como 15 años- una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro- _Erase una vez una familia que tuvo gemelas la mama era cariñosa y siempre cuidaba de ellas vivian en la avedina principal de la ciudad un dia las gemelas querían ir a la tienda, le dijieron a su mama y les respondio que si, la tienda estaba atravesando la avenida en era hora pico para ciudad republica los todos iban a toda velocidad con los Satomoviles, Su mama estaba platicando con una amiga y las niñas decidieron ir a la tienda por su cuenta se agarraron de las manos y cruazaron sin fijarse a los lado y un accidente ocurrio un camión de carga las arrollo dejándolas sin vida , la mama quedo destrosada llorabada todas las noches, dos años después volvieron a tener gemelas iguales que a las primeras, estaba por ocurrir el mismo suceso pero la mama se dio cuenta y las agarro._

_-Tienen que tener mucho ciudado al cruzar la calle-cuestiono la mama asustada por un momento pensó que iba a suceder el mismo hecho que sus pasadas hijas_

_-No te preocupes mami no nos volverán a matar-respondieron las gemelas al mismo tiempo_

-Ok eso si me dio miedo-dijo Mako sorprendido

-Ami igual- respondió Bolin mientras abrazaba a Asami

Escucharon ruidos por los arbustos espirituales y se apagó la pequeña fogata que Mako encendió

-Son las gemelas –bolin estaba ya en pánico cuando dijo eso

Una sombra salió de los arbustos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- gritaron los 3 amigos, estaban aterrados, podría ser cualquier persona, incluso las gemelas.

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo voy a responder cada uno de ellos, soy nueva no sé cómo funciona esto xD**

**Espero que coman mucho **

**Que disfruten esta pequeña historia y todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas, es la primera vez que escribo algo por el estilo así que ténganme paciencia.**

**Nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo**

**Live ForEver (:**


	4. Reencuentro y ¿más problemas?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Reencuentro y ¿más problemas?**

**Asami y los Muchachos**

**Punto de vista General**

-Ammmm ¿hola?-escucharon una voz mientras que los 3 ya se encontraban abrazados del miedo, Bolin estaba llorando del miedo.

-son las gemelas!-dijo alarmado el maestro tierra en un susurro

-sonó mas como voz de hombre ¿no creen?-cuestiono el chico con unas cejas muy pobladas

-¿Se encuentran bien?- el susodicho hombre hizo fuego control y se dieron cuenta los amigos que no eran las gemelas si no que era alguien más.

-¿Iroh?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Asami en lo que se ponía de pie dejando a Bolin abrazado de Mako, aún tenía los ojos cerrados Bolin.

-Vine a buscar al Avatar-respondió decido en General de las Fuerzas Unidas

-Se puede saber para ¿qué?-pregunto molesto el maestro fuego.

-si supiera te lo diría chico listo-respondió Iroh 2- mi abuelo me mando a buscarla al parecer tiene algo que contarle.

-Korra está en un viaje espiritual-contesto Asami, tratando de liberar el ambiente pesado que se generó con la pregunta de Mako.

-Qué bueno que eres tu general!-Dijo aliviado Bolin- creí que eran las gemelas que nos contó Asami- Korra está tratando de recuperar sus vidas pasadas

-¿Creen que tarde mucho?, es que mi abuelo me mando de urgencia- cuestiono el General Iroh mientras se sentaba- oh perdón apague si fogata- dicho esto arrogo una pequeña llama hacia donde estaban los troncos.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Bolin viendo al General

**Mientras Con Korra**

**Punto de Vista General**

-¿A dónde me llevas Appa?-pregunto la joven avatar mientras veía al bisonte, el simplemente lanzo un gruñido

Parecía que llevaban horas volando, a Korra varias veces le agarro el sueño pero cuando despertaba veía el mismo paisaje, puras montañas y el viento soplaba. La Avatar no comprendía hacia donde la llevaba el bisonte, solo que quedaba más que esperar; Después de un rato Appa se detuvo lo que hizo que la joven avatar se bajara.

-Bien y ahora qué hago-Korra le pregunto al bisonte y este simplemente levanto su pata y la puso por encima del avatar, al hacer esto ella tuvo un visión, era donde los monjes con anterioridad meditaban y vio ahí a Aang.- ya sé a dónde ir gracias Appa!- dijo alegremente en lo que abrazaba al bisonte.

Korra corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ella ya quería ver a Aang quería saber cómo podía recuperar sus vidas pasadas, quería que supiera lo mucho que ha madurado un sinfín de cosas pensaba mientras corría y al fin llego al lugar done Appa le había mostrado en una visión, todo era tan tranquilo; había estatuas de monjes que estaban meditando todos tenían las flechas que los señalaba como los maestros de Aire que son.  
>Ahí estaba al parecer el Avatar Aang estaba de espaldas y meditaba, tenía los ojos cerrado, Korra no sabía cómo reaccionar, si hablarle o esperar a que el terminara de meditar y opto por la segunda opción. Ella simplemente se sentó atrás del avatar Aang y decidió esperarlo.<br>Aang al parecer había terminado de meditar y volteo a ver a korra, El sabía que ella estaba ahí.

-Korra es un gusto de verte otra vez-dijo el pasado Avatar con una sonrisa enorme, Korra no pudo evitar las lágrimas era de felicidad por fin podía ya hablar con Aang.

-¿Cómo es que puedo ya verte?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Korra

-La energía espiritual que corrió por tu cuerpo al momento de hacerse el nuevo portal tuvo mucho que ver, te dio la seguridad necesaria para esto sucediera, tu mente te atormentaba anteriormente, tu temor más grande es que nos volviéramos a ver, eso tuvo un bloqueo en tu interior-dijo Aang con toda la sabiduría del mundo

-Yo tenía miedo de no volverlos a ver-respondió korra al borde del llanto, a pesar de que tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de todos sus tramar aun tenia secuelas.

-Nunca nos hemos ido korra-le dijo el maestro aire- era tu mente lo que no te permitía ver más allá de lo que ocurría alrededor tuyo

-Katara me lo dijo, como la mente puede ser mi peor enemigo-korra ya estaba llorando

-Es de sabios reconocer los errores Korra, este es tu primer paso para sanar espiritualmente-dijo Aang mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro, aun le quedaban lagrimas a Korra- Todo lo que te ocurrió fue muy rápido, no tenías tiempo para pensar, era actuar o rendirse.

-Gracias Aang tu siempre saber que decir, eres muy sabio-dijo Korra mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Qué debo hacer para poder recuperar por completo mi conexión con ustedes?

**Mientras con los Chichos y Asami**

**Punto de vista de Mako**

Siento que nos esta ocultado algo el general, lo puedo sentir pero al parecer no nos quiere decir, solo se la pasa de un lado al otro.

-Nos estas ocultado algo ¿cierto?-Le dijo Asami directamente, al parecer ella piensa lo mismo que yo

-Sí, el mundo está en peligro-respondió el general sin rodeos.

-Acaso siempre el mundo estará en peligro, digo siempre hay algo que lo está atormentando, no puede haber algunas semanas o meses sin que alguien intente destruirlo.

-Esto es muy grave bolin, creo que es más fuerte que los conflictos anteriores que ha tenido korra-dijo el general y alarmado.

**Hola muchas gracias por leer (: de verdad!**

**Espero que les agrade y me dejen algún comentario n.n , también espero que se la estén pasando increíble en sus vacaciones para los que tienen jejeje  
>GRACIAS<strong>

**Live ForEver**


	5. Recuperación y Perdón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Para esta historia en la Parte de Aang y Korra esta fragmentos de una canción para darle dramatismo se llama**

**Warriors de Imagine Dragons la puede poner para que sientan el drama y se la recomiendo esta genial a mí me encanta :3**

**Con los chicos y Asami**

**Punto de Vista General**

-Esto es muy grave bolin, creo que es más fuerte que los conflictos anteriores que ha tenido korra-dijo el general y alarmado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Mako

-A este enemigo le llaman shades al parecer hizo pacto con un antiguo espíritu para poder realizar atrocidades, este espíritu le llamaban Aknamkanon, este poseía la capacidad de corromper las almas de los humanos para que atacaran a sus semejantes-dijo el general Iroh

-Apoco puede existir criaturas así- respondió Asami ya preocupada

-No es criatura es un espíritu-contesto el general

Al decir esto todo el equipo Avatar entro en pánico como era posible que un sujeto al que le apodaba Shades tuvo algún tipo de contacto con este espíritu, era alarmante el simple hecho de que ese espíritu con anterioridad robaba almas de los humanos, pero hasta ahora la cuestión era de cómo era posible que hiziera eso si antes los espiritus y humanos no interatuban solo el avatar era el único capaz de de ver y hablar con los espiritus, muchas dudas invadieron a todos los muchachos.

-no podemos interrumpir a Korra, puede estar ya recuperando a sus vidas pasadas-respondió Asami, rompiendo ese silencio aterrador que se produjo después de que el heredero del trono conto lo que sabía.

-entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-cuestiono Bolin ya alarmado

-Buscar ayuda con los espíritus, ellos deben saber alguna historia relacionada con Aknamkanon, alguna leyenda, mito o hasta cuento, ellos deben saber algo si es un espíritu esa cosa tuvo que a ver vivido aquí, cuando tengamos la información suficiente y korra regrese se la contaremos y ella ya estará enterada con lo que nos vamos a enfrentar-dijo su exnovio muy decidido.

-Apoyo ese plan, pero también debemos de ir a la nación del fuego con el Avatar, mi abuelo al parecer tiene información de ese espíritu, por eso me mando a buscarla-respondió el nieto de Zuko mirando al equipo Avatar.

**Mientras con Korra**

**Punto de vista general**

-Tienes que enfrentar cada uno de tus miedo para que quedes completamente limpia, después de eso tiene que ir a buscar a cada uno de los avatares pasado hasta que se cierre el clico con Agua, después de ahí ya tendras un manejo del estado avatar y pobras hablarnos-dijo el Avatar Aang

-Suena difícil la parte de buscar cada avatar pasado, como los voy a localizar a cada uno-Korra ya estaba nerviosa, al buscar a Aang si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Appa hubiera durado semanas

-Appa te ayudara la parte mas difícil de esto será revivir todos tus miedo desde que eras niña-dijo Aang, Korra simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todos aquellos miedos con tal de recuperar su conexión.

Aang la guio a un centro espiritual, rodeado de estatuas y pinturas de antiguos monjes que al parecer estaban meditando, El avatar anterior a Korra opto por la posición de meditación en el suelo cerrando los ojos e igualmente Korra lo imito

-Bien Korra concéntrate, quiero que tomes tus memorias de cuando tenías 4 años-Aang está comenzando el viaje de korra a sus pasado, su voz era como lejana ella empezó a ver su infancia **(Aquí comienza la canción :D no se les olvide Warriors- Imagine Dragons )-** ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te enteraste que podías hacer agua control con esa edad?, casi siempre se puede hacer a los 6 años en la tribu del agua.

_As a child you would wait__  
><em>_And watch from far away.__  
><em>_But you always knew that you'd be the one__  
><em>_That work while they all play._

-Me sentí afortunada, mi papa está muy feliz de que a mi corta edad podía hacer eso, yo juagaba todos los días y mi papa me entrenaba él siempre me decía que iba a ser una excelente maestra agua y por eso esta yo siempre feliz-dijo korra sacando una sonrisa de solo recordar, aquella época donde jugar era lo más importante para su vida

_In youth you'd lay__  
><em>_Awake at night and scheme__  
><em>_Of all the things that you would change,__  
><em>_But it was just a dream!__  
><em>  
>-Pero todo cambio cuando hiciste fuego control y tierra control-respondió Aang- puedo sentir que estabas alarmada, ni siquiera sabias que eras el avatar, cuando yo supe era más mayor que tú y no podía manejar ningún elemento y tú a tú corta edad ya los manejabas.<p>

-Yo espié al Loto Blanco y mis papas decían que no era normal que a mi edad manejara esos elementos, desde ahí tuve miedo, ¿porque controle tan rápido los elementos?-Mientras dijo eso Korra su cara de arrugo recordando cuando tuvo que ser escondida porque el Loto Rojo la quería secuestrar fueron días largos y negros.

-Ravva presintió peligro alrededor tuyo, y ese peligro era ser capturada por el Loto Rojo-dijo Aang, ya se podía sentir la tensión de Korra con el simple hecho de mencionar a ese grupo de psicópatas que la intentaron de matar.

_Here we are, don't turn away now,__  
><em>_We are the warriors that built this town.__  
><em>_Here we are, don't turn away now,__  
><em>_We are the warriors that built this town__  
><em>_From dust.__  
><em> 

-Luego de olvidar ese hecho del pasado, seguiste con tu entrenamiento hasta los 17 y te diste cuenta que no podías hacer Aire control, podíamos sentir tu frustración así que emigraste a Ciudad Republica para poder seguir con tu entrenamiento pero te topaste con Amon, un maestro sangre y estas asustada-dijo Aang mientras se adentraban más a las memorias de Korra.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti ya no sería más el avatar, hasta que toque fondo poder verlos a todos ustedes pero no duro mucho mi emoción de sentirme más cercana a ustedes hasta que el loco de mi tío arrebato a Ravva de mí, ha sido una de las cosas más feas que me han pasado-Korra ya estaba llorando al decir esto, recordar traumas pasados le dolían creía que ya los había olvidado pero no fue así.

-Nunca nos fuimos Korra ,Vatu no podía vivir sin Ravva, siempre estuvimos contigo en cada batalla aunque no nos pudiste ver estábamos ahí contigo era ese valor de _nunca te rindas_ lo que nos mantenía unidos; en todas vidas estaremos unidos-Respondió sabiamente Aang

_Will come__  
><em>_When you'll have to rise__  
><em>_Above the best and prove yourself,__  
><em>_Your spirit never dies_! 

-Luego de tu tio, llego lo mejor había maestros aire por cualquier nación, ese era mi más grande sueño que la nación del aire se recuperara, lograste mi sueño Korra y por eso siempre te lo agradeceré- los agradecimientos de Aang sonaron muy sinceros de eso Korra estaba orgullosa dejar los portales abiertos había cambiado el mundo pero, sintió una opresión en su pecho

-No duro mucho, gracias eso Zaheer tuvo los poderes y se unio otra vez el loto rojo-korra menciono esto mientras que estaba sudando.

_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,__  
><em>_But don't weep for me__  
><em>_'Cause this will be__  
><em>_The labor of my love__  
><em>

-Eso ha sido lo más traumático de tu vida lo puedo sentir, haber sido envenenada por ellos fue lo más feo que ha ocurrido en tu vida, te dejaron invalida por un año, pero siempre tuviste apoyo de todos Korra nunca estuviste sola, te encerraste en tu propia burbuja y es comprensible-le comento el maestro aire

_Here we are, don't turn away now,__  
><em>_We are the warriors that built this town.__  
><em>_Here we are, don't turn away now,__  
><em>_We are the warriors that built this town__  
><em>_From dust.__  
><em> 

-Tenía miedo, me contaron que al parecer hay muchos de ellos en todo el mundo, sentía que vendrían por mí y que me matarían, sentía el veneno por todo mi cuerpo, no podía dormir, siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, Zaheer me metió involuntariamente en el estado avatar, cuando sentía que todo ya estaba perdido estaba sacando el aire de mi cuerpo, creí que era el fin-Korra lloraba mares al contar esto

-A pesar de que estuvo cerca de matarte, aun recibías ayuda de tus amigos, ellos te salvaron Korra, no importa que tan fuerte seas o seas el Avatar tu eres humana es normal sentir miedo, el simple hecho de que tengas a Ravva no te hace inmortal aun tienes sentimientos, no eres de piedra, pero saber gracias a eso aprendiste la compasión y tu último acto de eso fue con Kuvira, lograste que entrara en razón y ver que estaba mal, tocaste su corazón y se rindió-Aang comentaba eso, mientras que korra sintió una paz en su interior- Pasaste de ser una muchacha que se quería comer al mundo de un bocado a una joven Avatar madura y sabia, todo acto tiene su consecuencia Korra, todo lo que pasaste no fue en balde eres más sabia y fuerte que antes y más que muchos avatares.

_Here we are, don't turn away now,__  
><em>_We are the warriors that built this town.__  
><em>_Here we are, don't turn away now,__  
><em>_We are the warriors that built this town__  
><em>_From dust._

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es perdonarme, de que todo sucede por algo, que los peligros siempre estarán en mundo junto con gente venenosa que querrán ver la caída del avatar, pero nunca estaré sola ninguna de mis próximas vidas, porque lo que nos mantiene de pie es el **amor**, todos los amigos y familiares que estén cerca son los que dan las fuerzas para luchar y vivir en un mundo mejor-Korra al decir eso se limpiaba las lágrimas y abría los ojos e igualmente Aang los abrió.

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor, recuerda siempre estaremos en tu corazón Korra, nunca estarás sola-finalizo el antiguo avatar mientras se ponía de pie al igual que korra él puso su mano derecha en el corazón de la joven avatar mientras que su mano izquierda posaba en su cabeza, korra cerró los ojos y sintió una energía por todo su cuerpo los abrió y ahí estaban todos los avatares antes de que ella, ella ya había recuperado su conexión.

**Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo estaba muy inspirada al parecer de los que he escrito hasta ahorita ha sido el más largo, este me ha gustado mucho espero que a ustedes igual les guste y me dejen algún comentario :3**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Feliz 2015 les deseo lo mejor todas las buenas vibras**

**Live ForEver**


	6. Perseverancia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Perseverancia **

**Mientras Asami y los muchachos**

**Punto de Vista General**

-Buscar ayuda con los espíritus, ellos deben saber alguna historia relacionada con Aknamkanon, alguna leyenda, mito o hasta cuento, ellos deben saber algo si es un espíritu esa cosa tuvo que a ver vivido aquí, cuando tengamos la información suficiente y korra regrese se la contaremos y ella ya estará enterada con lo que nos vamos a enfrentar-dijo su exnovio muy decidido.

-Apoyo ese plan, pero también debemos de ir a la nación del fuego con el Avatar, mi abuelo al parecer tiene información de ese espíritu, por eso me mando a buscarla-respondió el nieto de Zuko mirando al equipo Avatar.

-Chicos pero íbamos a buscar a mi papa-respondió Asami un poco desilusionada, ella realmente quería hacer las paces con su papa

-Yo te acompañare Asami-dijo animado el maestro tierra- mientras el general y Mako puede buscar ayuda con los espíritus

-Buena idea-dijo Mako- bueno comencemos no hay que perder el tiempo

El equipo Avatar y el General tomaron rumbo hacia sus destinos, no estaban seguros hacia dónde ir, solo Asami su destino era el Valle de los espíritus este Bolin la acompañaría podía ser un viaje divertido o eso piensa el maestro Tierra; Todo estaba tranquilo caminaron por un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que al parecer estaban caminando en círculos.

-¡Qué diablos sucede he visto este árbol cinco veces!-grito Mako

-¿Estamos perdidos?-empezó a llorar Bolin

-Tranquilos debemos tener calma, acuérdense que el mundo de los espíritus trabaja con las emociones-replico el General

-Creí que solo eso era válido para el avatar-cuestiono Asami, ella también estaba ya perdiendo la cabeza

-¡Como vamos a ayudar a Korra si estamos perdidos, aargg esto no puede ser posible!-Estaba volviendo a gritar Mako, lo único que él quería era ayudar a Korra y al parecer no iban en buen camino.

-Nunca deben de darse por vencidos, la perseverancia siempre triunfara si es deseada con buenas intenciones- escucharon los muchachos una voz no tan distante, sonaba ronca y algo cansada al parecer se trataba de un señor con avanzada edad

-¡Diablos ya estoy escuchando voces!-Dijo alarmado el maestro fuego de las cejas pobladas

-Yo también lo escuche-reclamo el General, el trataba de no caer en la locura pero ya era imposible

-Vino de ese árbol-Señalo a joven Sato

-¡no puede ser! Señor espíritu-árbol hacia donde tenemos que ir, estamos ¡DESESPERADOS!-Dijo Bolin mientras se acercaba al árbol

-No soy un árbol- respondió la misma voz pacifica, se fue acercando aquella voz y se quedaron con la boca abierta, era un señor de avanzada edad su cabello blanco lo delataba, tenía una sonrisa que podía calmar a cualquiera, sus ojos eran dorados al igual que los del general reflejaban tranquilidad y amor, era más pequeño que el equipo avatar.

-¡Es el tío de Lord Zuko, Iroh!- Bolin corrió hacia él, le emocionaba poder conocer a todas aquellas personas que ayudaron a que terminara la guerra de 100 años, estaba tan emocionado que sus ojos brillaban- Señor le quería preguntar ¿qué es lo que sucedió con Azula?

-TIO- se acercó el general al observar al tio de su abuelo, él lo recordaba aún vivía cuando tenía 4 años, tenía recuerdos muy gratos de él, pero sus favoritos era cuando se sentaban juntos viendo el atardecer mientras le contaba hazañas que hizo su sobrino Zuko cuando era más joven y obviamente no podía faltar una buena taza de Té.

-Ha pasado tiempo pequeño o debo decirte General-respondió con una sonrisa sincera, los ojos del general se empezaron a humedecer, estaba tan contento de verlo otra vez- eres ya todo un hombre.

-¡Hay que hermoso momento! Estos no se viven a diario ¿no crees Mako?-pregunto bolin mientras veía a la familia reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, esto dejo algo perplejo a Mako, si era una escena muy linda y conmovedora pero algo en su corazón lo apachurro como si sintiera la necesidad de reencontrarse con alguien y el sabia la respuesta.

-He escuchado porque están aquí, los rumores corren por todo el mundo de los espíritus yo los guiare-dijo el Tio Iroh- pero les quiero decir algo importante primero

-¿Es de suma importancia?-pregunto el joven de las cejas raras

-Es vital-respondió Iroh 1

-¿De qué se trata? Ya me preocupaste tío-Pregunto intrigado el heredero del trono de la nación del fuego

-¡Tenemos que tomar TE!-Respondió alegre el señor, todo el equipo Avatar se quedo con la boca abierta, ellos habían escuchado que el Tio Iroh era fanático del Te, El general solo soltó una risita era típico de él, solo de recordar su niñez de como sacaba de quicio a su abuelo con esa broma era increíble.

**Mientras con Korra**

**Punto de vista de Korra**

-Aun no puedo creer que ya casi recupero por completo mis vidas pasadas-Le contaba a Aang mientras regresábamos a la entrada principal de aquel templo.

-El perseverante siempre triunfara Korra, solo recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo-respondió sabiamente Aang

-Muchas gracias Aang-le dije conmovida y lo abrase el simplemente correspondió mi abrazo

-Suerte Korra-me contesto mientras me soltaba- Appa será tu guía

-Si-Respondí mientras me montaba en Appa

-Suerte amigo te voy a extrañar-le dijo Aaang su bisonte, esto me hizo recordar a Naga la he dejado un poco abandonada con todo lo que me ha pasado- Te veré cuando Korra termine con su misión- Appa simplemente lamio la cara de Aang- ¡ADIOS!

-Bien Appa tenemos que ir con Roku, YIP YIP-le dije al bisonte mientras se elevaba en los aires, podía sentir el cambio, mi ánimo mejoro sentía que me empezaba a completar otra vez, sin duda tomar estas vacaciones será una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

**HOLA! Hasta aquí dejare el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen algún comentario, tarde en escribir porque me quede con el cerebro seco jaja perdón! **

**No olviden dejar su comentario :) **

**Gracias por su apoyo: D **

**Live ForEver**


	7. Hablando con las vidas pasadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Hablando con las vidas pasadas**

**Mientras con Korra**

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

-Bien Appa tenemos que ir con Roku, YIP YIP-le dije al bisonte mientras se elevaba en los aires, podía sentir el cambio, mi ánimo mejoro sentía que me empezaba a completar otra vez, sin duda tomar estas vacaciones será una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

Estuve viajando con Appa por varias horas, lo que note que el clima cambio drásticamente, de pasar de que viento soplara paso a un calor insoportable para mí, pero que puedo decir crecí en el polo sur amo el frio, sentía que me derretía literal, pero Appa esta como si nada como era posible que esa enorme bola de pelos no sintiera nada; escuche un rugido por parte de Appa y aterrizo.

-Supongo que llegamos, bien amigo espérame en lo que busco a Roku-Acaricie al Bisonte en lo que emprendía otro viaje, era como un especie de volcán, había mucha lava y claro se sentía mucho calor

-Llegas a tiempo Avatar Korra-Escuche una voz ronca detrás de mí, volteé lentamente y me encontré con un señor de edad avanza, tenía una coleta en el cabello alta con un símbolo que representaba la monarquía en la nación fuego, su cabello era completamente blanco y sus ojos ámbar

-Roku-fue lo único que pude decir

-Sígueme-me ordeno el

Caminamos por varios minutos en silencio, no me sentía incomoda era como caminar alado de un viejo amigo, estaba concentrada de no pisar lava, hasta que llegamos a lo alto del volcán y en se sentó observando la lava, ¡por todos los espíritus! Como me iba a sentar ahí sin sentir que me estaba en infierno literal.

-Es una alegría que estés recuperando la sabiduría de todos los avatares-me comento pero su vista estaba en la lava, no sabía que contestarle- ¿Sabes? Gracias a mí se inició la guerra de 100 años, no debes sentirte mal por tus errores korra, todos cometemos.

-Si pero mi error fue grave-conteste

-Que seas el Avatar no significa que tengas que ser perfecto, deje que una guerra iniciara esta provoco heridas al mundo Aang trato de arreglarlas el mundo aun no tenía idea de que lo que estaba pasado, a ti te toco la parte más difícil, solo recuerda esto Korra: el avatar siempre será humano debe confrontar todo aquel obstáculo siempre dará lo mejor de sí pero eso no siempre significara batallas ganas-Cuando dijo eso el Avatar Roku cerró los ojos al igual que yo sentí una energía recorrer mi cuerpo-Adiós, nos veremos pronto-Estaba confundida abrí los ojos y me encontraba sentada en la posición que estaba con Roku pero en frente de Appa, el bisonte me lamio la cara.

-Vaya eso fue rápido, es más el tiempo en que llegamos a sus tierras que lo que duro hablando-Le comentaba a Appa mientras me montaba en el.

Pasaron otra vez varias horas, el paisaje volvió a cambiar ahora nos entrabamos entre las montañas rocosas y mucho bosque podía oler los arboles era grandes, pude notar que las montañas tenían túneles de entrada creo a ver leído que los hacían los tejones topos los primeros maestros tierra.  
>Appa se debutó debajo de una montaña, me baje de el, pude sentir una fuerza enorme era como un terremoto porque se movió la tierra, saliendo de túnel se encontraba los legendarios tejones topos, estas criaturas eran de admirarse sus ojos estaban completamente blancos pero aun así sentí que me miraban, ellos simplemente se detuvieron frente a nosotros e inclinaron su cabeza como en forma de aprobación y se retirando moviendo las tierra, de la nada apareció un panda me estaba mirando al parecer quería que lo siguiera y lo hice dejando a Appa atrás jugando con las aves, de la nada estábamos en lo profundo del bosque el panda desapareció y vi a Kyoshi estaba practicando con su abanicos; sentí que un abanico golpeo mi cabeza<p>

-¡Auch!-dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Sé que Roku y Aang te dijeron que no preocuparas por tus errores pero no es así Korra, no debes dejar que la gente tenga compasión de ti, tienes que apuñalar el problema y enfrentarlo-cuando me dijo eso la Avatar Tierra tenía razón me sentí mal- cuando enfrentas un problema es satisfactorio y más cuando encuentras una solución- Kyoshi vio una voltereta y me arrogo su otro abanico, te ofrezco este saber Nunca te dejes vencer ante tu más grande enemigo el miedo.

Cerro los ojos y la tierra se empezó a mover sentí como me succionaba, cerré los ojos por inercia, sentía que era parte de un terremoto, era jalada por la tierra hasta que me arrojo tan alto que volé por los aires y caí en Appa el simplemente volvió a volar.

-Vaya Bolin tenía razón ¡Esa mujer si es Ruda!-le comente al bisonte alarmada por mi último encuentro.

Mi último encuentro con el ultimo Avatar Agua se acercaba podía sentir el frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era tanto que me decidí poder mi chamarra, extrañaba sentir este frio, ya empezaba a ver glaciares en todas partes y montañas de nieve, nos estábamos ya acercando al Avatar Kuruk.

Decidí caer sobre la nieve, quería sentirla y así fue me eche un clavado y con agua control empecé a patinar sobre la nieve; Era increíble podía sentirme intocable, a lo lejos pude observar a una persona de seguro era kuruk, me acerque a él y el simplemente estaba jugando con la nieve.

-¿Saber Korra? Después de ver un poco tu vida me di cuenta que tenemos tanto en común, me refiero los dos al principio nos sentíamos intocables, podíamos hacer de todo pero cambia cuando te enfrentas a las consecuencias de todo aquel acto que fue ajeno a nuestro deber como avatar-me contaba el Avatar Kuruk- hasta que nos afecta algo directo al corazón empezamos a caer y desviar nuestra propia autoestima

-Tienes toda la razón Avatar Kuruk- respondía mientras me dejaba caer en la nieve

-Te ofrezco este último saber korra: De los errores aprendes a ser mejor persona, como maestro agua debemos de aprender a seguir la corriente de la sabiduría-Dicho esto toda la nieve alrededor se empezó a mover y de nuevo estaba con Appa.

Podía sentir el poder, la energía recorrer mi cuerpo y fue así como entre al estado avatar, me eleve por los aires con aire-control, levante las manos y una enorme ola se hizo, repetí el movimiento pero ahora se elevó la tierra que se encontraba alrededor, moví las manos horizontalmente y salió fuego baje poco a poco y me encontré a Aang frente a mí.

-Siempre estaremos juntos en tus próximas vidas-decía la voz de Ravva frente a mí los ojos de Aang brillaron y empezaron a aparecer todos los avatares, ¡por fin lo logre pude obtener mis vidas pasadas! Todas estaban frente a mi ordenadas desde Aang hasta Wan que se acercó a mí.

-Nunca estarás sola Korra-comento el primer avatar puso una mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi corazón, al decir esto me encontraba en el cosmos había una barrera estilo cristal y ahí estaba Wan- Ravva siempre estará dentro de nosotros y de nuestro corazón-Finalizo y cerró los ojos al igual que yo los volví a abrir y ya no me encontraba en el estado avatar, estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los espíritus a lo lejos logre escuchar a algunas voces pude reconocerlas eran mis amigos estaban hablando con Iroh, al parecer se encontraban como un estilo de fiesta había espíritus y mucho Te, corrí hacia ellos les quería contar que por fin tenia mis vidas pasadas.

-¡Que es encerio Pabu se comia mi tarea!-exclamo Bolin, todos soltaron una risita me extraño que tenían sus tasas pero no había Te en ellas.

-Que bueno es tener tu presencia otra vez Korra-comento con una calma Iroh que hizo que todos voltearan y me vieran

-Volviste-Se levanto Mako rápido y me abrazo me dio vueltas, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, el al parecer me iba a decir algo pero Bolin lo quito y me abrazo

-Te extrañamos Korra-decia el maestro lava

-Y mucho –comento Asami al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba, claro extrañe a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Logaste recuperar tus vidas pasadas?-cuestiono el maestro tierra

-Claro fue el mejor viaje de mi vida-respondí alegre

-Sabía que lo lograrías-respondió Mako mientras me veía

-Es un gusto verla Avatar Korra-dijo esto el General Iroh 2 mientras se inclinaba

-Digo lo mismo General-respondí mientras me inclinaba igual

-Bien podemos ya servir él Te-Dijo esto el famoso Tío Iroh mientras se levantaba

-¿sabía usted que ella llegaría?-pregunto Asami curiosa

-Te sorprenderías de lo que uno sabe mientras vive en el mundo espiritual-contesto el Tío Iroh mientras pasaba tazas de Té.

**Bueno espero que les guste no se les olvide dejar algún comentario por favor (:**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia conmigo **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Nos leemos a la próxima**

**Live ForEver**


	8. El Valle de los espíritus parte 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**El Valle de los espíritus parte 1 (La Búsqueda)**

**Punto de Vista General**

-¿sabía usted que ella llegaría?-pregunto Asami curiosa

-Te sorprenderías de lo que uno sabe mientras vive en el mundo espiritual-contesto el Tío Iroh mientras pasaba tazas de Té.

Mientras tomaban él Te los chichos pusieron al tanto a Korra sobre su nuevo enemigo Shades, ella se alteró un poquito pero lo quiso disimular, trataba de enfocarse en todas aquellas palabras que le decía el General Iroh 2.

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda en los espíritus-protesto Mako

-Tienes la razón pero aún tenemos que buscar al papa de Asami-dijo su hermano

-Lo bueno es que los espíritus los pueden ayudar mientras buscan a su papa-contesto con sabiduría aquel ex mentor de Zuko

-Está decidido partirnos mañana en la mañana-dijo con voz de mando la Avatar

Y así sucedió paso una tarde tranquila el equipo avatar con el Tio del ex-señor del fuego Zuko, él le contaba de como de ser enemigos se volvieron mejores amigo su nieto y el avatar Aang; Tampoco Korra se quedó atrás les conto como fue su viaje al hablar con sus vidas pasadas y como Kyoshi le dio una paliza con sus abanicos, ella quería aprender cómo utilizarlos iba a ser su nuevo reto, el general Iroh ya le había comentado a Korra de que su abuelo solicitaba su presencia, a la joven avatar se quedó con intriga pero todo este tema de Shades era lo que daba vuelvas todo, ella iba a pelar de nuevo con un nuevo enemigo, pero tenía miedo si era verdad lo que decían los muchachos Korra estaba en un aprieto, este espíritu tenía la capacidad de corromper el alma de los humanos para que atacaran en sí, pronto iban a obtener las respuestas y sabiduría de todo.

Transcurrió la noche normal todos pudieron descansar y más Korra que desde las 6 de la tarde ya estaba dormida, ella durmió en el hombro de Bolin y luego se acomodó en el pasto, la iluminación de los espíritus los despertaron y empezaron a acomodar sus cosas ya todos estaban listos.

-Les deseo la mejor de la suerte muchachos-comento Iroh 1- dejen que los espíritus los guie

-Gracias tío te extrañare-dijo el general Iroh 2 abrazando a su tio abuelo

-No sé cómo agradecerte Iroh siempre estas para mí-respondió emotivamente korra

-Para mí siempre será un placer Korra-dijo el anciano al avatar- y tú me pequeño general me saludas a tu abuelo

-Lo are-respondió el general poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente

-adiós y suerte-dicho esto Iroh 1 emprendió a su viaje hacia lo desconocido

Pasaron horas caminando Bolin iba animando a todos con sus chistes, en realidad no daban risa pero era la cara que hacía que a todo el equipo avatar le diera risa caminaron sin sentido alguno pero se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta que todo estaba rodeado de tinieblas a lo lejos vieron gente, la gente al parecer estaba muy acostumbrada en esa zona había muchos de personas que hablaban sin parar era como si el tiempo no existiera para ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto la bella Sato

-Al parecer llegamos al valle de los espíritus-afirmo Mako

-¿Deberíamos preguntarle a alguno de ellos o que aremos?-pregunto el joven maestro tierra

-Yo digo que debemos preguntar-contesto Asami

Decidida la joven Sato se adentró hacia las tinieblas se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes al parecer de unos 27 años que platicaban amenamente.

-Disculpa quisiera encontrar a Hiroshi Sato, pero no sé cómo buscarlo aquí-pregunto Asami a ese grupo de jóvenes

-No he escuchado ese nombre antes pero tal vez mas adentro lo encuentres-respondió un joven

-Bueno muchas gracias-respondió Asami en eso llegaron todos

-¿Qué te dijeron? –pregunto Iroh 2

-Que puede encontrarse más adentro- respondió Sato

-Continuemos entonces-dijo Bolin

Ellos estaban muy ocupados tratando de localizar al señor Sato veían cada rostro pero no se parecía a ninguno al padre de su amiga, ella ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

-Tiene que estar aquí-dijo Bolin tratando de animar a su amiga

-Siempre te preocupas por los de más mi pequeño Bolin-dijo una voz de mujer que hizo que bolin le dieran escalofríos, mako inmediatamente volteo y que quedo con la boca abierta vio a aquella mujer que hablo

-Y tú igual mi pequeño maestro fuego-dijo esa misma mujer

-¿Mama?-pregunto emocionado Bolin, simplemente la mujer asintió con su cabeza e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla, Mako estaba en shock.

**Punto de vista de Mako**

En esta misión solo teníamos que preguntar a los espíritus acerca de Shades y buscar al papa de Asami pero mis ojos no lo creían como era posible que después de tantos años volviera ver a mi mama ya no podía caminar mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Bolin abrazo a mama y ella lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, Bolin al igual que yo estaba ya llorando y al parecer mi mama también ella soltó a Bolin y me abrazo, aunque fuera un espíritu podía sentir su calor algo que extrañe por tantos años.

-Estoy tan orgullosa sacaste adelante a tu hermano y a ti-dijo mi mama susurrando no podía bien articular las palabras

-Se han convertido en todos unos hombres-dijo aquella voz de hombre que conocía

-¡PAPA!-grito bolin y corrió a abrazarlo y salgo en sus brazos así como lo hacía de pequeño

-Mi pequeño maestro tierra-dijo despeinado el cabello de mi hermano con ternura- y mi pequeño mako

Cuando reaccione voltee a ver a las chicas y Iroh, Asami estaba conmovida sus ojos reflejaban tristeza debe ser por su papa, Korra había derramado unas lágrimas al ver nuestra escena y Iroh tenía cara de felicidad.

Chichos les presento a nuestros padres-les dije mientras los miraba


	9. El Valle de los espíritus parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**El valle de los espíritus parte 2 Shades**

**Punto de vista de Asami**

Mako y Bolin habían encontrado a sus padres, estaba muy feliz por ellos pero eso me dio mas triste de que aún no encontraba a mi papa.

Mako nos presentó a sus papas ellos estaban emocionados de volver a verlos lloraban aun de la felicidad.

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos después de tanto tiempo-dijo Bolin

-En el valle de los espíritus todo se puede pequeño-respondió su papa- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Vinimos en busca de respuestas para el avatar y la búsqueda del papa de Asmi aquí en el valle de los espíritus- respondió mako- su papa se llama Hiroshi Sato lo ¿han visto?

-No cariño no hay alguien llamado asi, perdón-dijo viéndome la mama de mako

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mi papa no estaba aquí ahora que haría, mis rodillas perdieron control de mí y cai al suelo, puse mis manos en mis ojos para evitar que me miraran lloran pero fue imposible mi llanto era algo fuerte.

-no te preocupes Asami, yo sé cómo puedes conectarte con tu papa de otra forma-dijo Korra mientras me abrazaba

-¿Cómo?-pregunte llorando

-meditando, puedes conectarte con el espíritu de tu papa-dijo aun abrazándome

-tu crees que lo logre-aun lloraba

-yo sé que puedes-dijo korra

**Punto de vista general**

Mako y Bolin se quedaron con sus papas para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido; Iroh, Asami y Korra decidieron buscar información de shades para poder combatirlo.

Caminaron preguntando a varios espíritus pero ninguno tenía la respuesta.

-AARRGG-grito desesperada Korra – como es posible que no podamos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude

-No te desesperes avatar – respondió Iroh – tiene que haber alguien que si sepa el origen de shades

-¿Acaso dijeron shades? - dijo una voz lejana

-Si usted lo conoce-dijo korra desesperada

-Le contare una pequeña historia jovencita, todo aquel villano de cuerpo carnal no piensa así como así, sus metas no son más que ambiciones de Aknamkanon él siempre ha corrompido la alma de los humas llenándolo de deseos oscuros, ninguna persona nace siendo mala, es su alma que es débil ante este poder-dijo aquella voz proveniente de un señor de avanzada edad, el al parecer poseía ropa de la tribu agua se distinguió por su color azul

-¿Entonces el mal es como la corrosión de Aknamkanon? –pregunto Asami

-Se podría decir pero ese mal es proveniente de igual forma de Vatuu-dijo el señor

-¿Es la combinación de ambos?-ahora cuestiono el general Iroh 2

-Exacto-respondio el señor

-¿y cómo podemos derrotarlo?-pregunto el Avatar

-El mal nunca se acabara Avatar eso debe de estar enterada usted, pero déjeme decirle que este villano está dispuesto a derrotarla-dijo la voz ya en forma tenebrosa

-¿y usted como sabe?-cuestiono el Avatar

-porque are que pagues por todo-dijo ahora el señor levantándose- ¡yo te matare! Soy Shades, el señor de las tinieblas- dicho esto mientras lanzaba agua al avatar- te estaba esperando

- no entiendo cuál es tu propósito Shades que es lo que quieres de mí y de todos-dijo korra, al instante Iroh y Asami se puso en forma de combate

-Lo mismo que Zaheer soy parte del loto rojo-dijo el señor

Korra tenía entendido que había más gente que esos cuatro maniáticos, ella había visto a varios aliados cuando la tenían secuestrada, no quería recordar aquella desgarradora historia, pero era verdad después de años no se puso a pensar quienes eran aliados.

-y pasara lo mismo que con Zaheer te meteremos a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida-dijo el avatar mientras lanzaba fuego, Iroh no se quedó atrás y comenzó a lanzar igual

-JAJAJAJAJAJA POBRE INGENUA NO SABES A QUIEN TE ENFRENTAS-le dijo shades al mismo tiempo que arrogaba una mirada penetrante a Asami

**Punto de vista de Asami**

El sujeto estaba loco, era parte del Loto rojo le empezó a contar a korra que era parte de este equipo y se empezó a reir de ella

_Eres una no-maestra, ¿Qué haces en el equipo del avatar, un maestro fuego asesino a tu mama ¿Cómo puedes establecer amistad con maestros fuego?_

Alguien dentro de mi comenzó a hablar era una voz de hombre, no sabía que hacer quería que parara de hablar

_No eres más que la sombra de todos ellos, ellos no aprecian tu trabajo_

Chichos que bueno que los encontramos tenemos informaciones del Shades-llego bolin y corria hacia nosotros

_Tu querido novio se fue con su supuesta amiga, eso no es amistad_

Solo voltee a ver a Mako que llegaba junto con Korra, ella no le prestó atención tenía la mirada fija a aquel anciano que sostenía una mueca macabra sus ojos reflejaban odio y sed de venganza.

-bien mas juguetes-rio el señor shades, apunto su mirada hacia mako- ¿que se sentirá que tu equipo muera poco a poco?

-¡de que hablas!-grito korra y como respuesta obtuvo una risa y fijo su mirada en mako

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

_Creciste solo, tus papas no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarse contigo a cambio de esto tuviste la responsabilidad de cargar con tu hermano.  
>Tu infancia fue un asco hiciste cosas por solo mantener a tu hermano a salvo.<em>

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, era como si alguien me susurrara al oído, me hizo recordar cuando vivía en la calle eso era aún doloroso para mí solo agarre el brazo de korra y mire al suelo.

_Tu aun la quieres pero no se despidió de ti, solo huyo con esa chica ¿acaso serán pareja?_

Voltee a ver a korra que me miraba preocupada

-¿Mako que sucede?-pregunto la chica de los ojos azules, no respondí esa voz seguía susurrándome al oído


	10. susurro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

_La cursiva significa la voz de shades _

**Susurro**

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

-¿Mako que sucede?-pregunto la chica de los ojos azules, no respondí esa voz seguía susurrándome al oído

- yo te digo que le sucede-le dijo ese señor con el que hablaba- estoy entrando a sus recuerdo y recordarle lo malo que ha sido la vida con el

-¿Qué haces que?-dijo korra alarmada- Mako resiste

-Sabes qué efectos tiene este poder avatar-dijo ese señor aun- si no corrompo su alma para que se vuelva mala puede llegar a un suicido

Cuando dijo esa palabra Suicido era como la clave de todo, como si tuviera la necesidad de acabar con todo de una vez, como si ya no valiera la pena lucha, mis piernas temblaron esa voz seguía surruandome cosas al oído, caí de rodillas, sentí como una mano en mi cabeza era Bolin.

-bro ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto mi hermano menor

_Tuviste que tomar la responsabilidad de mantener a tu hermano con tal solo 6 años_

-MAKO-Korra me dijo mientras sostenia con sus dos manos mi cabeza- no dejes que entre en ti

-¡Asami!-escuche al general Iroh gritar

**Punto de vista general**

Korra dejo a Mako y fue con Asami quien ya estaba llorando, se rasguñaba asi misma como forma de desesperación

-Asami deja de hacerte daño-dijo el general

-no mi vida ha sido miserable-dijo asami llorando

-¡mako que haces!-dijo bolin a lo lejos, su hermano había tomado una piedra filosa y se la pasaba por sus brazos lo que causaba que se cortara

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO MI PODER KORRA-dijo shades con su voz macabra

-MAKO-dijo el avatar volviendo a él usando tierra – control quito aquella roca

-no lo hagas no sedas ante shades-dijo korra mientras agarraba de los brazos a mako, él estaba en estado de transe

-¡DEJAME!-gritaba Asami

-No dejare que te hagas daño-dijo el general Iroh tenía agarrada a Asami de los brazos

-¡DEJA A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ!-grito la joven avatar, al decir esto le lanzo una patada de fuego luego unos puños con aire

-nos veremos pronto avatar-respondió shades y emprendió a la fuga, Korra trato de seguirlo pero escucho llorar a Mako y eso la de tuvo

-Tenemos que volver a ciudad república, ellos se encuentran débiles-dijo el general mientras cargaba a Asami que estaba en estado de transe

Todo el equipo avatar salió decidido a volver a Ciudad Republica, el mundo de los espíritus ya no era confiable, Mako y Asami no dejaban de llorar las lágrimas caían por si solas, no hablaban eso destruía a Korra ver como sus amigos más cercanos estaban quebrándose por dentro, Llegaron a ciudad república y se dijeron directamente al templo donde su mentor Tenzin los recibía con los brazos abiertos mandaron a una habitación a Mako y Asami ellos eran atendidos mientras korra hablaba con tenzin sobre Shades y de como había recuperado sus vidas pasadas.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Korra, recuperaste tu conexión-dijo Tenzin mientras abrazaba a Korra

-Si Tenzin, pero ahora es importante derrotar a Shades-dijo cabizbaja Korra

-Lo que hizo fue fatal-respondio Tenzin mientras se agarraba la barba

-Meditare un rato-dijo la joven avatar, su mentor solo asintió con la cabeza y la dejo sola

Korra estaba meditando de como poder derrotar a Shades pero no encontraba alguna forma, luego de eso decidio hablar con Aang y asi fue

-Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver pronto Korra-dijo el avatar pasado- estoy enterado de lo que ocurre ahorita

- no quiero meter a mis amigos en esto-respondió korra

-no los metas, sus alamas son vulnerables en estos momentos

Korra estaba a punto de preguntarle como vencer a Shades pero alguien interrumpió fue una voz desgarradora de hombre era Mako, estaba gritando, ella salió de su estado de meditación y volteo a ver a Mako que estaba en el centro del jardín, tenía cara de pánico se agarraba la cabeza se estaba arrancando los cabellos de desesperación; Korra al ver esto horrorizada corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, el otra vez rompió al llanto como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede Mako?-pregunto horrorizada Korra

-Él quiere verte-dijo mako- en las orillas de la ciudad cerca del tren a las 3

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso Mako?-pregunto Korra aún más horrorizada

-El me lo susurra al oído Korra-dijo llorando Mako – Me dice cosas, como debo suicidarme, ¡no sé qué hacer!

Korra abrazo a Mako, el parecía tan indefenso como un pequeño niño no sabía que decirle, pero ese abrazo eran como mil palabras para ambos, los dos empezaron a llorar.

-nunca dejare que nada te pase-dijo korra

-Korra siento que ya no puedo quiero ¡morir!-respondió mako desesperado al decir esto empezó a rasguñarse la cara empezaba a ponerse rojo y pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de tan fuerte que lo hacia

Korra quito sus manos de su cara y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos de la joven avatar estaban cristalinos, sentía impotencia de ver a Mako así casi siempre ella era la afectada, pero ver a si al maestro fuego la destrozaba quería que nada le sucediera.

-mako tu siempre me estas cuidando y protegiendo, no sabes lo agradecida de estar cuando ocupo a alguien, no sabia como decirte esto pero cuando estoy ausente o lejos de todos ustedes siempre pienso en ti, cuando creo que todo esta acabado tu siempre estas ahí, yo yo te amo mako-dijo korra emotiva, ella ya estaba llorando

Al ver dicho estas palabras que salieron del corazón de korra, el joven maestro fuego buscaba algo en sus bolsillos lo apretó con fuerza en su mano y miro a korra a los ojos

-¿recuerdas cuando te dije que éramos el uno para el otro?-pregunto mako

-Lo somos-respondió Korra

-yo también te... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito desesperado mako, korra se asusto

Mako entro en estado de desesperación otra vez, estaba gritando y toda la gente del templo llego a ver que sucedia y vieron a mako gritando agarrándose la cabeza era como si lo estuvieran matando por dentro pero el tiempo paso tan rápido que korra no pudo hacer nada y el maestro de las cejas pobladas callo de cabeza dándose un fuerte golpe.

-MAKO-grito bolin al ver a su hermano al piso

-¡FUE SHADES!-dijo korra al tomar la mano de mako se estaba poniendo fría

-Rápido atiéndalo sufrió un ataque severo y se está poniendo frio puede perder la vida-dijo tenzin alarmado y todos llegaban a cargar al chicho, korra estaba ahí sin poder decir nada, la mano de Mako se soltó y de ahí salió un collar de madera tallado a mano eso era simbólico para la tribu del agua, significaba matrimonio.

Korra recogió el collar era tan bello y simbólico para ella perteneciente a la tribu del agua, ella sabía que significaba aparte de matrimonio significaba amor por siempre, ella empezó a llorar, Mako estaba perdiendo la vida mientras que aquel rufián de seguro se reía, ella se lo coloco y decidía fue al encuentro con Shades.


	11. La Gran Batalla Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**La gran batalla parte 1 Suicido **

**Punto de vista general**

Korra recogió el collar era tan bello y simbólico para ella perteneciente a la tribu del agua, ella sabía que significaba aparte de matrimonio significaba amor por siempre, ella empezó a llorar, Mako estaba perdiendo la vida mientras que aquel rufián de seguro se reía, ella se lo coloco y decidía fue al encuentro con Shades.

Era un día oscuro y el mundo lo sabía no había nadie en la calle por órdenes de la jefa Beifon desalojaron la ciudad todo esto le recordaba a Kuvira.  
>Korra estaba a momentos de enfrentar su destino caminaba alrededor de las orillas del tren.<p>

-Vaya si llegaste avatar-dijo una voz macabra que hizo que se le erizara la piel

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-respondió desafiante korra

-¿Cómo esta mako?-pregunto sarcásticamente

-¡Que es lo que le haces!-grito desesperadamente la avatar

-Simple korrita, solamente me metí en su mente y vi todos sus recuerdos, ¿antes se la pasaban peleando mucho no?-decía shades mientras caminaba sobre el océano

-¡Estas enfermo!-grito el avatar

-Es curioso ¿sabes?-cuestiono el maestro agua- todos los maestros aguas pueden hacer este tipo de cosas, nuestra conexión es aún más fuerte por los portales de los polos

-No todos los maestros aguas tienen la mente retorcida como ¡TU!-dijo el avatar, shades se le acercó peligrosamente para ver a korra a los ojos, desvió su mirada al cuello

-Lindo collar, vi como mako lo hizo justo antes de que te fuera a buscar, si más lo recuerdo fue después de la boda cuando te fuiste con su "amiga"-burlonamente le dijo shades- dime una cosa korra es tu ¿novia?

-de que estas hablando, estas ¡loco!-dijo apartándose el avatar- es mi amiga

-Pues le he dicho todo lo contrario a mako- respondió shades mientras agarraba el collar

-¡Suéltalo!-respondió korra agarrando su mano para que se apartada del collar

-Lastima avatar nunca te casaras-le arrebato el collar- me encargare de matar a mako internamente como Asami

Al decir estas palabras Korra estallo, empezó la lucha con movimientos circulares alzo el agua del océano y fue congelando las puntas para lanzárselas; Shades fue las listo y sus brazos en forma recta le lanzo litos de agua a korra lo que hizo que volara por los aires.

-Admítelo Korra, estas derrotada y la batalla aun no comienza estoy presionando a tus amigos mentalmente-dijo shades

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sigo atormentando sus mentes mientras tu estas aquí sin poder hacer nada, los mato lentamente sé que cederán a suicidarse

-¡KORRA!-grito alguien a lo lejos

**Punto de vista de Korra**

Este tipo esta loco como se puede menter en la mente, alma de las personas para que suicidaran, me quito el collar que mako me hizo estaba furiosa, necesitaba actuar pronto, pero escuche que alguien me grito a lo lejos era el General Iroh

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte sin apartar mi vista de ese loco

-Asami escapo, la he estado buscando pero no la encuentro-dijo algo alarmado iroh

Senti que mi cuerpo se congelo, Asami mi mejor amiga estaba afuera con intentos suicidas, como iba a actuar toda la culpa la tiene este imbécil.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunte enojada

Para mi desgracia solo se rio de mi cara y volteo la cara, ahí pude verla tan frágil tenia puesto solo un vestido estilo pijama de color blanco estaba pálida casi transparente tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero ella no estaba sola a su lado estaba Mako tenía mirada perdía y las lágrimas caían por si solas parecía zombi.

-¡MAKO!-grito bolin a lo lejos estaba llorando y temblando- no lo hagas por favor eres todo lo que tengo

Intente correr hacia mako y asami no quería que hicieran una estupides, shades solo se reia de nosotros

-Es asi como debes aprender a no encariñarte korra-dijo ese maldito bastardo mientras miraba a mi mejor amiga y a mako- lastima pudieron tener un futuro brillante

Mako me miro era una mirada de desesperación

-Te amo-dijo con sus labios secos y mirándome a los ojos

Aunque aún estaba lejos de él sabía que eran esas palabras, mis lágrimas ya caían no quería que nada le pasara a él ni a Asami, ellos caminaron hacia el océano y se empezaron a sumerge hasta que el agua les quedaba en el estómago.  
>Mako levanto sus manos estaba empezando a generar energía, querían electrocutarse en el océano.<p>

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grite mientras corria lo mas rápido que hacia intente con agua control sacarlos de ahí pero era inútil

Todo cambio cuando Mako bajo las manos y el agua pasaba aquellos rayos, solo escuche sus gritos me detuve Bolin llego junto con Iroh, sentía una impotencia quería sacarlos cuando alze mis brazos para volver a hacer agua- control los rayos se desvanecieron

-MAKO-grito desgarradoramente bolin estaba llorando al igual que iroh

Inmediatamente los saque de ahí estaban aún más pálidos, solo agarre el rostro de mako esta frio no sentía su respiración.

-Tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital-dijo Iroh mientras cargaba a Asami que se encontraba en la misma situación que Mako palida

Bese la frente de mako antes de que Bolin lo cargara y saliera corriendo justo con Iroh al hospital, yo estaba de rodillas aun sentía la fría piel de mako entre mis dedos, mis labios aun tenían ese sabor de agua salada.  
>Me siento destrozada solo lloraba estaba arrodillada mis puños golpeaban la tierra<p>

-Todo acabo korra-dijo shades


	12. La Gran Batalla parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**La gran Batalla Parte 2 Estado Avatar**

_Cursiva significa voz de Shades_

**Punto de vista de Korra**

-Todo acabo korra-dijo shades

Agarre las rocas que estaban ahí y las convertir en polvo me estaba dejando llevar ya por mis emociones me pare con el corazón destrozado y lo mire con odio el simplemente lanzo una risa y escupió ¡Como lo odio!

En este momento deje de pensar estaba entrando en estado avatar mis ojos se tornaron blancos con una luz que salía de ellos, ya no podía manejar mi cuerpo, era tanto el poder que sentía que simplemente me deje llevar.

Hice una bola con aire con solo mover mis brazos hacia el lado izquierdo, con mi mano derecha alce agua y esta se unió como un estilo anillo a mi burbuja de aire, eleve mis manos y salieron rocas, solo apreté los puños y se hicieron pequeña, al instante se unieron al agua para formar un anillo al igual que el agua, abrí la boca y salió fuego que se juntó con la tierra y el agua.

**Punto de vista General**

Korra estaba manejando los cuatro elementos a la vez, ella se estaba dejando de llevar por su emociones que en este momento eran de venganza y odio, ella vio cómo su mejor amiga y al chico al que amaba se suicidaron frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, ella solo quería que se tipo muriera.

-¡VAS A MORIR!-dijo la chica avatar pero su voz no era la de siempre estaba distorsionada ya tenía el poder y sabiduría de todos los avatares pasados a ella

**Mientras con los chichos**

**Punto de vista general**

-Mako no me dejes- decía Bolin mientras lloraba- ¡te amo hermano!

-Asami-Solo se limitó a decir el general

-Chicos hasta aquí pueden llegar tenemos que someterlos a terapia intensiva-dijo un doctor

-¿vivirán?-pregunto bolin llorando aún mas

-Todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad muchacho-dijo el doctor y se marcho

**Punto de vista de mako**

¿Dónde estoy? Me siento muy débil, me duele todo no me puedo mover

_Déjate llevar solo falta poco para que el dolor cesa_

Tal vez esa voz tenga razón

-No mako aun eres muy joven-dijo una voz de mujer la conocía

-¿Mama?-pregunte en mi mente

-Asi es cariño-dijo esa misma voz no la veía pero la veía solo eran voces

-no debes rendirte campeón-dijo una voz masculina

-¿papa?-pregunte

-recuerda mako aun tienes una vida por delante-dijo mi mama

-estamos orgullo de ti campeón-dijo ahora mi papa- hiciste todo por Bolin

-no te rindas-dijo la voz de mi mama que ahora era distante

Pero ya no puedo seguir me siento muy débil, sentía que me caia en un pozo sin fondo mis fuerzas se iban acabando

-Mako Te amo-dijo aquella voz que muy bien conocía, era de la muchacha de ojos azules a la cual le quería pedir matrimonio

-Korra-logre decir con todas mis fuerzas

**Punto de vista general**

-¡Doctor! El chico esta reaccionando –dijo una enfermera alegre

-Bien rebájele la medicina al suero-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- falta esta bella señorita solamente

**Punto de vista de Asami**

**-**Asami princesa reacciona-dijo una voz distante pero no podía hablar no tenía fuerzas ni para eso- Korra tiene razón mi vida podemos hablas si meditas

Era la voz de mi papa que me hablaba

-¿papa?-pregunte

-Si cariño nunca me he apartado de ti te cuido día y noche pero no puedes morir-dijo angustiado mi padre

-estaremos juntos si eso sucede, mama tu y yo-dije esperanzada

-no mi vida-dijo triste- no quiero que eso te suceda a esa edad- no te rindas hazlo por tu mama y por mi

-pero papa-intente objetar

- no Asami yo te amo no quiero que mueras a esta edad te falta por vivir, eres miembro importante del equipo Avatar, Korra tu mejor amiga la vas a ¿dejar sola?, Mako, Bolin, Iroh, ellos te necesitan

**Mientras con Korra **

**Punto de vista general**

Estaba corriendo Shades pero la poderosa avatar no lo dejaba escapar, el solo le lanzaba agua, pero ella lo esquivaba, ella se arto y con fuego agarro el pie de Shades lo arrogo directo a las montañas, el callo inconsciente.

Aunque ya lo tenía acorralado tenia mirada de odio, sus emociones estaban al máximo, ya no pensaba, esto no le había ocurrido ni con su tío, Amon, Zaheer o Kuvira era diferente había jugado con sus emociones internas tratando de matar a sus amigos.

-¡Vas a morir!-grito la avatar enojada

Giro su muñeca en un movimiento circular lo cual hizo que los elemento que rodaban alrededor de su burbuja fueran directo a Shades, en ese momento el reacciono tenía miedo era su fin, Korra lo iba a matar.


	13. Avatar Korra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Avatar Korra**

_Voz de Ravva y Aang significa cursiva_

**Punto de vista general**

Giro su muñeca en un movimiento circular lo cual hizo que los elemento que rodaban alrededor de su burbuja fueran directo a Shades, en ese momento el reacciono tenía miedo era su fin, Korra lo iba a matar.

_-¡Korra reacciona!-le susurraba una voz la conocía bien el avatar era Ravva_

Todos los elementos se vinieron abajo, por poco Korra iba a matar a shades, estaba incontrolable, sentía una opresión en su pecho y solo lloraba.  
>Solo se escuchó un respiro aliviado por parte de shades y una risa.<p>

-Tú no tienes el valor de matarme-dijo riéndose aquel maestro agua

-Matarte sería un privilegio-dijo korra

_-No merece la pena Korra-ahora le decia Aang_

En ese momento Korra sintió un alivio, pero no duro mucho porque ya no podía moverse, sentía que sus huesos tenían otro control

-Estas usando sangre control en mi desgraciado-le dijo korra con dificultad

-Soy maestro agua que esperabas-dijo sarcásticamente shades

Korra volvió a entrar en estado avatar y esta vez con una ráfaga de viendo se liberó de las garras de Shades, no podía dejar llevarse por sus emociones asi que con fuego control quemo sus manos, solo se escuchaba el grito del villano lo arrogo contra la pared y lo miro a los ojos con un puño de fuego se lo arrogo a su cara provocando que se le quemara, utilizo aquella pared como cárcel de tierra.

Salió del estado avatar y lo miro con algo de lastima.

-El mal nunca ganara-fue lo último que le dijo y se marchó, fue a buscar Lin Beifon para que lo encarcelaran

Así fue Korra encontró a Lin y le dijo donde se ubicaba shades, ella y sus muchachos fueron tras el.  
>Fue a buscar a sus amigos al hospital y los vio llorando ella sabia que algo no salio bien, de solo ver la cara de sus amigos lo supuso alguien había muerto.<br>Corrió hacia el doctor llorando preguntándole que fue lo que sucedió ya que sus amigos no podían hablar, el doctor se encontraba hablando con Tenzin mientras lloraba igual, se sentía miresable no hizo nada para rescatarlo, tenzin volteo a verla y la abrazo.

-Lo siento Korra-dijo tenzin mientras la abrazaba- sé que Asami fue tu mejor amiga

El pequeño mundo de Korra se vino abajo Asami su mejor amiga había muerto tras el suicido manipulado de shades, la joven sato no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para seguir viviendo se dejó llevar como decía Shades en su mente

-Ella se encuentra en un mundo mejor- le decia su mentor mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella simplemente callo de rodillas- tranquila korra, mako aún vive

Despues de un rato de estar llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, fue a ver a Mako aún se encontraba delicado pero los doctores aseguraban que el viviría, se metió a su habitación y lo vio conectado a varios aparatos eso hizo que la joven avatar se le arrugara el corazón.  
>Agarro la mano de mako aun seguía fría pero era por todo los apartado que los doctores le pusieron, el abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con korra.<p>

-Mako me alegro que estés bien-decía korra mientras lloraba

-Yo te dije que siempre cuidare de tu espalda avatar korra-dijo el maestro fuego con muchos esfuerzo ya que aún se encontraba muy débil

**Meses después  
>Punto de vista general<strong>

Habían pasado meses del último enfrentamiento de Korra, al parecer de lo que tenía entendido la morena era que Shades se hacía fusionado con Aknamkanon y como estaba encarcelado no había mal merodeando, nadie quien quiera conquistar al mundo o matar al avatar.

Mako se había recuperado rápido o eso decían los doctores tenía una quemadura en su brazo con que empezó a hacer los rayos, él se sentía culpable por la muerte de Asami pero tenía el apoyo de todos, sabían que no era su culpa que su alma había sido penetrada por Shades, iba a terapias el ojo dorado para poder liberar su tensión.

Bolin por su parte ayudaba a su hermano y pasaba tiempo con él no quería perderlo, ver su hermano en aquel estado era algo horrible para él, lo apoyaba en cada terapia que él iba.

Iroh se tomó unas vacaciones era mucha presión la que vivió en esos días, necesitaba un respiro y así fue estaba en la casa de tenzin

Korra por su parte seguía destrozada por su mejor amiga, trataba de ser fuerte por mako que el estada peor que ella daba su mejor cara pero aun así no podía vivir con eso  
>Era un día asoleado un día peculiar excepto por lo que se celebraba, era el día del avatar.<p>

Korra se decidió contactar al espíritu de Asami antes de ir a la celebración del día del Avatar, se sentó en estado de meditación y se concentró y lo logro, tenía a Asami frente a ella, Korra simplemente empezó a llorar

-No llores korra-le decía la bella sato- ahora estoy muy feliz estoy con mis papas

-fue mi culpa que murieras-decía descolada korra

- no lo fue, fue mi decisión-decía asami

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundida korra

-Cuando entramos al hospital, me sentía débil no podía abrir los ojos escuche voces era mi papa que me decía que viviera que dependía de mi vivir y abrir los ojos pero fue mi decisión dejarme ir Korra quería ver a mis papas de nuevo-decia Asami- yo decidi morir, no es tu culpa ni la de mako

-pero yo te necesito-le comentaba korra- eres mi única amiga

-siempre estoy contigo korra, en el mundo espiritual siempre podrás hablarme, estoy feliz de estar aquí -decía Asami- me tengo que ir al parecer es el dia del avatar ¿no?

Así fue como así desapareció y korra salió de su estado de meditacion estaba llorando, Asami tomo una decisión y estaba feliz no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, decidida Korra para empezar una nueva vida se paró y fue directo al festival.

Asi estuvo la tarde había estatuas de Aang, Kyoshi, Ruku y Korra por todas partes, todos estaban alegres y Korra decidio contarle a sus amigos su pequeño encuentro con el espíritu de Asami, no pudieron evitar llorar un poco.

-Ella está feliz-decia bolin

-Exacto, no debemos oprimirnos y vivir-ahora tomo la voz tenzin- sé que es duro pero ella quiere que todos seamos felices y hay que honrarla

Así fue con esas sabias palabras todos sacaron una sonrisa, la tarde transcurrió y todos se divertían a honor de Asami, pero faltaba un chicho con cejas pobladas se encontraba un poco alejado viendo el océano, Korra lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes Korrra? Cuando estaba a punto de morir las ganas que me dieron de vivir fueron tú y bolin -decía el maestro fuego- son lo más importante de mi vida

-yo no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu-Korra estaba liberando aquel estrés pero mako no dejo pronunciar la palabra muerte puso un dedo en su boca

-pero no fue así- mako se paró y tomo la mano de korra para que lo hiciera lo mismo-Yo te amo-decía mirándola a los ojos- eres el amor de vida, la razón por la que respiro

-yo también te amo mako- decía korra mirándolo a los ojos

Mako se arrodillo frente a Korra y busco entre su bolsillo un collar, era un nuevo collar, estaba tallado a mano tenía un espiral que significaba agua y en el centro una llama que representaba fuego

-Hice lo mejor que pude-decía mako mientras observaba a Korra- Te amo y quiero estar en tu vida siempre ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Avatar Korra?

Korra tenía los ojos lloroso y asintió con la cabeza se agacho para poder besarlo, era un beso desesperado de amor, reconciliación y más que eso significaba que dejarían atrás el pasado para comenzar una mejor vida juntos, lo abrazo tan fuerte que cayeron los dos al suelo, Mako la ayudo a ponerse de pie, se puso a su espalda y le coloco el collar con una sonrisa.

-¡KORRA ACEPTO SE VA A CASAR MI HERMANO!-escucharon a lo lejos gritar a bolin

Para ese entonces empezaron todos a aplaudir, los fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaron, la pareja se acercó hacia la gente todos los felicitaban, y apreciaban el hermoso collar que mako le hizo a Korra.

Fue cuando Korra se dio cuenta pueden pasar miles de villanos pero nunca estará sola, en la oscuridad siempre abra esperanza y luz como le enseño Ravva, ella no debía darse por bencina quería que el mundo fuera mejor, un lugar donde todos convivieran con paz y armonía esto lo hacía como persona y claro como la gran heroína que es pero que se puede esperar ella es la Avatar Korra.


	14. Epilogo

**Quiero dedicar este último capítulo a Lupita, amiga muchas gracias por apoyarme y leer la historia (: espero de verdad que te haya gustado y espero tus historias con ansias :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon solamente los uso para mi historia.**

**Epilogo **

**Punto de vista de Korra**

Habían ya pasado 7 años de que fue la última batalla por así decirlo ya no había villanos de ese estilo era como una paz, pero no faltaba uno que otro conflicto entre las naciones pero eso ya era normal, como personas tenemos diferentes visiones y así será siempre.

Lo más importante es que el mundo está a salvo y ningún psicópata intenta corromper esa paz.

Llevo 7 años de un matrimonio con Mako, es hermoso vivir con él, despertar a un lado del todo es perfecto, Bolín se unió a nuestra casa como al año, él no le gustaba estar solo ya que siempre Mako estaba a su lado a mí no me importo nada entre más éramos mucho mejor.

La muerte de Asami nos marcó a todos aunque hablo con ella casi todos los días por meditación sé que no es lo mismo.

**Punto de vista general**

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-gritaba una pequeña voz

-no despierta, ¿qué hacemos?-dijo otra vocecita - Naga ¿nos ayudarías?

Naga se acercó a Korra que aún estaba dormida, era temprano, nadie ni siquiera mako se atrevía a levantarla, era un riesgo pero estos dos pequeños niños quisieron jugar con eso.  
>Naga lamio a su dueña y esta solo se movió.<p>

-Ni eso funciona-decía una niña de alrededor unos 5 años tenía un gran parecido a Mako excepto los ojos que los tenia de Korra

-¿Si saltamos en la cama?-pregunto ahora un pequeño de unos 4 años este era igual a Bolín pero con las cejas de Mako

Así empezaron a saltar estos dos pequeños hermanos, hijos de Korra y Mako, a ellos les encantaba poder viajar y eso era una ventaja su mama era el Avatar así que para tener que visitar diferentes lugares y mantener a su familia unida los llevaba a todos.

Korra comenzó a despertar y agarro a los dos pequeños desprevenidos y los tiro.

-¡Soy el avatar, acéptenlo!-grito korra mientras atacaba a los niños con cosquillas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA PAPI!-grito la niña- ¡MAMI NOS ESTA ATACANDO!

Mako llego corriendo y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, miraba esa encantadora escena, sus hijos estaban muertos de la risa mientras que korra les hacía cosquillas.

-¿NOS AYUDAS PAPI?-pregunto el pequeño

-Claro campeón-dijo mako mientras se acercaba a su esposa- cariño ¿ no crees que ya es mucho castigo?

-tienes razón amor-respondió korra mientras se alejaba- ¡soldados!

Los dos pequeños se pararon y se pusieron en posición de firmes, poniendo su manita derecha inclinada sobre su frente para señalar respeto.

-Su deber en el día de hoy es despertar al Tío Bolín-dijo korra sutilmente mientras miraba- ¿Aceptan la misión?

Los niños simplemente asintieron y fueron en marcha para ir al cuarto de su Tío favorito.  
>Todos estaban en la mesa Bolín medio dormido mientras que los pequeños jugaban con Pabu en la mesa.<p>

-Asami ven a comer ya-dijo Korra mirando a su hija de 5 años, era similar a Mako la diferencia eran los ojos, ella ya hacia Agua control y claro su mama el Avatar korra le enseñaba.

-Tú también Bolín-dijo su papa mirando al niño de 4 años que era similar a su Tío Bolín excepto por las cejas que eran de Mako, el niño le recordaba a su papa o eso siempre decía Mako

-Mami ¿podemos visitar al Tío Iroh?-pregunto Asami la hija de Korra

-Lo aremos pequeña la siguiente semana- respondió korra, mientras serbia el desayuno con Mako

Y así fue después de una semana fueron a la nación de fuego donde Iroh 2 ex general de las fuerzas unidas iba ya ser coronado como Rey de la nación del fuego. 

-Iroh- decía mako- o debo decir señor del fuego Iroh 2

-un gusto de verlos-decía a mako y korra- hola pequeños

-Tío, tío esa es tu corona-pregunto Bolín mientras miraba a Iroh

-Algo así- decía rascándose la cabeza

-Hola muchachos-dijo una voz algo avanzada de edad, era Katara- estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeño Iroh-decía karata mientras abrazaba al nuevo señor del fuego

Habían sido una fiesta increíble los hijos de tenzin jugaban con los hijos de korra y mako, Korra estaba sentada mientras veía como su hija Asami y Mako bailaban, era muy tierno verlos ya que Mako era un excelente padre siempre vela porque no le faltara nada a sus hijos y menos a su amada Korra.

Katara se sentó alado de Korra y miraba la escena que korra estaba apreciando

-Mako es un excelente padre-decía katara- y un maravilloso esposo

-Lo sé-dijo korra- ¡los amo a los 3!

-Dirás 4-dijo katara entre risas mientras agarraba la panza de korra

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto korra asombrada

-Eres maestra agua y no te diste cuenta-respondió riendo su vieja maestra – será un maestro fuego

Korra estaba asombrada su familia crecía ahora venía en camino a otro se fue a dar un pequeño paseo a las orilla de mar mientras veía esa hermosa luna , no se percató que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya tienes fama de desaparecer en medio de las fiestas-decía su esposo mientras la abrazaba- ¿ en qué piensas?

-Mako-dijo la avatar al mirar sus ojos- estoy embarazada

Los ojos de mako se abrieron a la par y se abalanzo contra korra

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-decía el maestro fuego mientras besaba toda su cara

-Dijo Katara que era un maestro fuego-dijo entre risas korra

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-volvió a repetir- no me importa qué tipo de maestro es, lo que importa es que somos una familia grande- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Otro pequeño más-decía korra mientras miraba al cielo, ahora estaban acostado los dos, korra en el pecho de Mako

-¿Sabes Korra? A pesar de todas las peleas que tuvimos cuando teníamos como 18 años valieron la pena, sigo pensando que eres el amor de mi vida y que somos el uno para el otro-dijo mientras besaba a su esposa

-Te amo mako-dijo korra mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Te amo avatar Korra-dijo mako mientras la volvía besar.

**FIN**


End file.
